perfect shade of purple
by kurohime1024
Summary: Kisa/Ita oneshot. Itachi gets sick, and Kisame has to take care of him.


Disclaimer: guess what? I don't own Naruto, or any of it's characters, sadly.

Perfect shade of Purple

KisaIta oneshot

The pounding rain howled outside the dank cave. Kisame the shark-man sat against a boulder, cleaning his kunai and casting anxious glances at his partner, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi, a rather quiet man, stood at the mouth of the cavern, overlooking the storm, all the while trying to ignore the looks passed hid way…Alas, he gave in. "Kisame, is there something you need to say to me?" asked the stoic Uchiha.

The Mist nin blushed, the red turning a slight purplish color against his blue/gray skin. "Uh, erm, yea, uh, there is. Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale, and I was worried, that's all." stuttered the huge shark-man nervously.

Response?…..Nothing. Silence. Zip. The raven haired man made no move or sound. It was as if he didn't even hear his partner's concern. Kisame narrowed his black eyes. "Why do you always do that! No matter what I say or do, you always just close yourself off! Why wont you talk to me?"

"Hn." That's it. That single grunt that infuriated the swordsman to no end. Kisame growled. Roughly picking up Samehada, he left the cave, out into the storm.

Itachi***

I sighed. Why was he so emotional? I only 'hn'd' at him. Not like I haven't done it before! God, he confuses me…maybe that's why I cant get him out of my head…OH WELL! He bounces back pretty fast. He'll be back in about an hour, talking about some random guy he killed or something. All's well! (ACHOO) hmm, hope I'm not getting a cold…Pshh, what am I talking about? Uchiha's don't get colds. Especially me, cuz I'm that special. *sits down to meditate*

Kisame***

GRRR! I hate that man! Hate hate hate! Geez, I'm starting to sould like his little brother. I don't even care! He must hate me pretty much, he never talks to me. I talk to him! I always tell him what I'm feeling.

Inner Kisame

You do not!

Do too!

Do not! If you always told him how your feeling, you'd either be engaged or dead.

What's that supposed to mean? Who would I be engaged to?

You baka! HIM, obviously!

…WHAT! You think I, that we…ugh, you are sick! Sick, sick pervertedly gay inner!

You just called yourself gay, so it must be true/

Ugh, dude, we are just partners!

Is that what kids are calling it nowadays?

JUST SHUT UP!

Fine, I can see where I'm not wanted. *sniffle* I'm outta here! *runs away*

Finally, I cant stand that guy.

(Out of Kisame's head)***

Kisame had been wandering the forest for a few hours, coming up with all kinds of ways to beat Itachi up, simultaneously trying to block out the previous words of his -annoying- inner, when he thought of something. 'why should I leave the cave and be out in weather like this? HE should be the one to leave!' So, with that thought in mind, the shark-man spun around and headed back to the cave, all ready thinking about how bad he was going to tell the Uchiha off.

Kisame arrived at the cave, but he didn't see Itachi anywhere. "Hehe, maybe he felt me coming and bolted." Kisame thought triumphantly, even though he knew Itachi had too much pride to actually do that. "Stupid Itachi."

Finally escaping the rain to the somewhat dry cave, Kisame noticed something odd. The fire was out, and Itachi was REALLY no where to be seen. For some reason, this thought made Kisame's heart quicken uncomfortably. 'Where could he be? Why wasn't he here?'

Then, Kisame heard a groan. Venturing behind the large boulder, he found a shivering Itachi. He was half covered by his damp cloak, revealing clammy, gray skin. All thoughts of revenge diminishing, Kisame quickly picked up his partner (bridal style, might I add), to replace him on the barely warm floor near where the fire had been. However, when he went to put him down, Kisame found Itachi's toned arms wrapped securely around his neck.

"Uh, Itachi? You need to let go now, I need to remake the fire." Kisame said uneasily. Seriously, Itachi was acting W.E.I.R.D!

"Don't wanna." came the muffled reply, as Itachi pulled the blue man closer.

After about ten minutes of struggling and pushing away blushes, Kisame finally disentangled himself from his partner, who now sat pouting from huder Kisame's huge cloak. Another five minutes later, and a small fire was quietly warming the dark cave.

Kisame sighed and sat across from Itachi on the other side of the fire. There was a shuffling sound, and Itachi curled at Kisame's side. Kisame looked down at him questioningly, and was met with large, innocent eyes.

"Your warm." Itachi explained, and snuggled closer. Kisame scooted away.

"If you want warmth, sit by the fire." he said grumpily. Itachi whimpered. "Is Kisa-chan mad at me?" he asked, sounding like a child who was about to start crying.

Kisame was about to retort when a bolt of lightning crashing outside, sending a terrified Itachi straight into his lap. Kisame sighed when Itachi buried his face into his muscular chest. It was the that Kisame felt the fever.

"HOLY SHIT, ITACHI! I knew you were sick, but your face is on FIRE!"

Kisame got up and put his cloak, Itachi and all, closer to the fire. Itachi struggled a little, but, feeling the effects of the fever, gave up.

Fever sweat started to form on Itachi's forehead, and he began to shake slightly. Kisame came from outside with a wet piece of cloth he had ripped from his cloak, and placed it on Itachi's burning head.

"Shit Itachi, what the hell were you doing up to begin with?" The shark-man expected a sharp reply of insulting words, but he got a sleepy yawn instead.

"I was looking for Kisa-chan. I was worried because he went out into the storm all alone. I wanted to make sure he was ok, but don't tell him though. It's a secret."

Kisame was a little confused. Why was Itachi talking about him like he wasn't there? Why was he talking semi-third person? And why the hell was he being so creepy! All his thoughts were interrupted by an annoying poking to his chest.

Poke, Poke.

Ignore him. You'll only encourage him.

Poke, Poke.

Ignore him, your better than this.

Poke, Poke

You can resist!

Poke, Po-

OMFG FGZTMNOP ZOMG! What!

"Hehe, Kisa-chan's face looks funny." Itachi giggled.

Damn it, Itachi, your freaking me out! Lay down so you can sleep and get better, goddamnit, or, so help me, I will force you to sleep, and you might not ever wake up!

Itachi looked up at Kisame through a screen of raven colored hair. He looked so cute and innocent, Kisame couldn't help but blush, turning his face a light lavender. "I can't sleep when Kisa-chan is mad at me." Itachi said, although he was clearly really sleepy.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "I'm not mad." he mumbled. "Huh?" Itachi said, confused.

"I said I'm not mad at you, now go to sleep." But, by the time he finished his sentence, the usually stoic Uchiha was fast asleep in Kisame's lap, snuggled into his warmth.

Later that night***

Kisame was lightly sleeping against the wall where he had moved as soon as Itachi had fallen asleep, when he heard a noise. Slowly coming out of his dreamless rest, he heart what sounded like Itachi's voice. He decided he was going to ignore it, because the last time he listened in on Itachi's dream-talk, he heard him talking to his mother. Kisame couldn't look at him straight for days.

Settling back, the shark-man was just drifting back to sleep when he heard his name.

"I-I-I don't…Kisame, don't. Please-"

"WTF! It sounds like a rape dream or something! Is that what Itachi dreams about? The swordsman scooted away slightly. "That's actually really creepy." he thought.

The storm outside was still howling, and the rumbling thunder was steadily getting louder as Kisame slipped into an uneasy slumber.

"D-don't. Please, don't." whimpered Itachi in a state of sleep-panic. A flash of lightning brought about a sharp crack of thunder.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" he cried out, now fully awake.

After a few minutes of blankly gazing around in the darkness, Itachi remembered where he was. After making sure he wasn't still dreaming, he felt his forehead. Seeing that it was still warm, a rush of recent memories flooded his head, making his face turn a tomato red. Thank the gods for darkness, or he might not look cool anymore. With an irritated sigh, he got up and walked out into the storm, leaving an embarrassed and very awake Kisame in the shadows to wonder at his partner's inner feelings…and his own.

The next day, the weather was crisp and clear, and the air had a fresh smell that could only come after a storm as bad as the one that had come the night before. The pair of S-class criminals were packing up camp silently, like always. Kisame had finally gotton a grapple on his feelings, but wasn't in the biggest hurry to announce to the world that he, Hoshigake Kisame, was in love with his partner, the broody, cranky, all around emo-kid, Uchiha Itachi.

Kisame stopped messing with his pack to watch his stoic love interest. He couldn't help but stare at the way Itachi's muscles showed through the tight black fabric of the Akatsuki uniform, or the fact that his body was perfectly formed and was waiting for him to…WAIT! What was he thinking?" Hoping to avoid being caught at oggling his partner, Kisame quickly averted his gaze to something MUCH MORE interesting…that rock over there. Kisame thought of something that became somewhat LIKE a rock whenever he thought about Itachi, then batted the dirty thought away, but not without a barely noticeable purple blush staining his cheeks…well, barely noticeable if you WEREN'T Itachi Uchiha, who noticed everything. As if sensing Kisame's thoughts, Itachi smirked to himself, and cleared his throat.

"Kisame, is there something you need to say to me?"

GOD, how he loved that shade of purple.

END!

Soo? What do you think? I'd really like some reviews for this one, folks, cuz, I really like it, and I want to know what you thought. Flames? Sure, knock yourself out, dude. Any review is a good review. Lets me know what to fix, ya know? Simply comments are welcome. If there was something I should of done differently, tell me! I'd love to know!

-KuroHime1024


End file.
